Let Me Breathe Again
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: "Was never one for believing in those cliché happily ever after endings, but I won't lie I was really hoping to be proven wrong" Picking right up where episode 6x06 left off. Elena's door swinging open as the two stand face to face a beautiful shade of blue meeting conflicted hazel orbs. See what happens


_Fireworks_

_That's what he had been expecting. It was what he had been counting on after getting the tragic and very upsetting news that Alaric was back to being a human. Scratch that, Damon was more than happy that his buddy was sporting a human heart beat considering he knew how much Alaric hated being part of the walking dead clan, and if it had been any other occasion Damon would have celebrated, but he couldn't. With Alaric being human that meant Elena's memories of loving Damon and seeing him become the better man would never be restored. Damon had lost that hope which meant there was only one more thing that he could hold onto which might make things right and that was a face to face with Elena. Damon had been hesitant about it each new step that he had taken, his feet carrying him he found himself tempted to pull an Elena and bolt the other way, but he didn't. _

_Finding himself standing right outsider her door Damon mentally prepared himself to take part in another bit of 'Do you Want To Build a Snowman" take two only this time if she was to run he'd follow. Before he had been napped Elena had invited him to her dorm so he hoped she'd be open to this. Finally gaining the courage he lifts his hand to the door, pausing for a brief moment fearing rejection __don't be a coward __scolding himself as his fist finally comes in contact with the door. Inwardly flinching at how the knock is lacking confidence. _

_Fireworks, it was the last strand of hope that Damon was holding onto. The door would swing open their eyes would meet, blue meeting brown and they'd just drown into each other. Unfortunately for Damon though that hadn't happened the door had swung open revealing her cautious self and his eyes had laid on her and for a few silent moments Damon just took her in __so this is what it's like to breathe again __the love of his life standing inches before him. Hands itching to reach out to her, but holding back as he rests them at his side not wanting to scare her off, baby blues reflecting love, adoration and longing meeting a curious set of hazel eyes. The love he holds for her clear on his expression, but to his dismay Elena's expression doesn't match his, and it's in that moment were he realizes hope, luck or fate isn't on their side. _

_"__Was never one for believing in those cliché happily ever after endings, but I won't lie I was really hoping to be proven wrong" he confesses offering her a weak smile as he remains standing in the hallway. _

_"__Damon"_

_Dead heart breaking at the fact that the way she says his name is like how you'd greet a stranger, but he tries not to show it as he gives a simple nod of his head "yup that's me." _

_Nervously she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear "I" biting her lip nervously as she takes in the man before her "I'm sorry about what happened….at first I didn't want my memories back" she confesses as she leans against the doorway suddenly feeling over-whelmed by his mere presence. "I wanted them back though because I wanted to know the full story and now" she trails off with a light shake of her head "maybe it was for the best." _

_"__For the best" he repeats "for the best" this time his tone growing louder as desperation courses through him, but the second he sees her flinch his expression softens __she remembers you only as a monster don't scare her off. __"__You think forgetting that you loved me was for the best….because I think it's a fate worse than death, and trust me I know death." _

_The ache in his tone and the crest fallen expression on his handsome and dark features causing her to suck in an un-needed breath "I don't know what to say." _

_Screw it, he had been away from her for far too long and he had tried to be understanding of the situation but he had been through hell too. Taking a step forward he watches as she in turn takes one back now bringing them both into the threshold of her dorm room. "Say" he starts before reaching out and gently cupping her face in his hands, catching how her eyes shoot nervously up at him "say that you'll give me a chance, you'll give us a chance I admit the situation isn't ideal but you loved me once Elena memories or not you can love me again."_

_As if pulled by an invisible force she finds her hands lifting, covering them over Damon's a shiver running through her at the simple touch. "Damon" what was it with saying his name, the way it slipped past her lips in disguise as a blessing and a curse. "I wish it was that simple, but it's not" she says with a soft sigh, her hands slipping off his as she moves past him, needing to create some much needed space between them. "It's like a blank slate everyone has told me how much I loved you" feeling a pang of guilt as she watches hurt cloud his expression at her using the past tense of love. "I have entries written about you speaking of how consumed I was by you….how strong my love was for you….and I know I should trust those words, but they are still words" her gaze nervously shifting away towards him and at the box of his belongings and their proof of love. "I can't feel something without feeling." _

_"__Alright" trying to be the bigger person and understand the situation he nods his head "then tell me Elena what is that you feel" he questions tilting his head to the side. _

_"__I feel" trying to explain where her head and even her heart was at difficult "I feel lost…..and confused" running a hand nervously through her wavy tresses "and overwhelmed" she adds in daring herself to meet his intense gaze._

_"__Well what do you want to do about it" he simply asks deciding he's not going to beat around the bush and walk on egg shells over this unfortunate situation._

_Surprised by his bluntness she remains silent for a moment considering the question. Actually now that she thought about it maybe this was a good thing, she could take some time for herself and try and clear her head. "Space" she suggests offering a small smile "just time so that I can wrap my head around this situation."_

_Whoa, whoa back up and rewind __catching her request as he looks at her in slight disbelief __I was hoping it was more of something along the lines of me giving her a crash course on Delena 101 but space __shaking his head. "No" he firmly says "you've had more than enough time and space you might not remember it but I do and it was hell being away from you, but to ask me to keep my distance when you are within my reach I won't do it." _

_Elena's eyes falling shut hearing him deny her request, brows furrowing in pain realizing he wasn't going to make this easy for her. "You asked me what I wanted and I told you I need time to catch my breath, to let it sink in that the supposed love of my life is back from the dead." _

_"__Fine" he says "I'll go" ignoring the relief that spreads across her delicate and beautiful features "you need your space and I get that" before she even has a chance to blink he's standing face to face with her. Doing what he's always done as he sneaks up on her "but I'm coming back" he passionately states as an intense shade of blue meets a questioning brown "I just got you back Elena and yeah it might not be the way that I had hoped but I'm here and you're here and that's everything" taking the pad of his thumb and lightly running it across her cheek. _

_"__I'll see you tomorrow" he says in a tone that silently says 'this is not me asking for permission, but rather telling you how it's going to be.' Damon watches as her mouth opens to object but he silences her as he leans in brushing his lips ever so softly against almost like a ghost like kiss to her cheek before drawing back and offering her a small smile. _

_"__Goodnight Elena" _

_Stripping her of the chance to say anything else he disappears from sight and into the night as she's left with the lingering touch of his lips that had pressed against her cheek._


End file.
